bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Chronicler's Company
The Chronicler's Company was a temporary group of formed and led by Takua to protect Kini-Nui while the Toa Mata descended into Mangaia. One Matoran from each element came, nearly half of them the misfits of their home villages. Timeline Pre-BZPRPG *Takua assembles the Chronicler's Company to defend Kini-Nui during the Toa Mata's descent to Mangaia. *The Company fights off several Rahi. *As the Toa Mata fall, the Company senses this and flees. *Takua receives a vision and is granted access to the Keeping Place, from which he recovers the Second Prophecy. *Takua relays several clues to the other members of the Company and they separate. *Takua gives Hafu the tablet with the clues. Arc 1 *Beings around Mata Nui begin to search for the whereabouts of Takua. *Tamaru relays his clue to Trakuda.Tamaru's clue *Vidar and Echelon attack Tamaru.Vidar attacks Tamaru *Vidar interrogates Tamaru about the riddle and kidnaps him.Vidar kidnaps Tamaru *Tamaru defies Vidar, who takes off his mask in anger and drops him down into the swamp.Vidar drops Tamaru *Seeing Tamaru's fall, Merror dives to save him from the water and places his mask on his face, trying to revive him.Merror attempts to save Tamaru *Despite Merror's efforts, Tamaru dies.Tamaru's final breath *Macku gives Chimera and Black Made a tablet with her clue.Macku gives her clue *Argentum arrives to kill Macku, Ramanox approaches Macku and warns her.Ramanox warns Macku *A battle ensues and Argentum is knocked out and restrained. Nokama orders Kalama's Raiders to take Macku inland and protect her.Argentum is stopped *Hafu gives Noran a carving with his clue carved onto it.Hafu relays his clue *Onewa assigns guards to protect Hafu.Onewa sends guards to protect Hafu *Stannis visits Hafu.Stannis visits Hafu *Echelon, Ysimar, Ronkshou, Vidar and Aurum work together to capture Hafu and change his mask with someone else's to disguise him and fake his death.Hafu is kidnapped *Hafu is thrown into a crevice filled with Kofo Jaga.Hafu is thrown into a crevice *A wild scale search for Taipu begins when members of the Chronicler's Company are killed. *Wraith and Snelly try to find Kopeke to ask about Takua's disappearance, only to scare the Matoran by accident.Kopeke frightened *Kopeke reveals his clue.Kopeke reveals his clue *Kopeke is taken to be protected along with Macku. *After the Turaga Assassinations, Taipu returns to his hut and is found by Joske, whom he gives some of the Charms to.Taipu meets Joske *Macku, Taipu, Hafu and Kopeke are assassinated. *Kapura is kidnapped and interrogated by Heuani.Kapura is kidnapped *Heuani kills Kapura, the last remaining member of the Chronicler's Company.Kapura's death History Mission and Disbanding The Chronicler's Company was formed when the Toa were preparing to enter Mangaia. Takua gathered this band of misfits, and together they journeyed to Kini-Nui, to defend it while the Toa were below. Then everything went wrong. The Mata failed, and the Matoran could sense it. Traumatized, they fled Kini-Nui and came across an unusual ravine, which was actually the Keeping Place. A tablet in the ground told of the Second Great Prophecy, and the Takua had it inscribed, as well a seven clues that related to the crystals around the island and the Temples of the Principles. The Matoran scattered, each determined to protect their individual clue for whoever might need it. Elimination Later, however, interest began to rise in the incident. People began to seek out the members of the Company, to uncover the long-forgotten mystery of the Toa's disappearance. The Company's members gave a lucky few cryptic answers, each to do with their village's Principle. And so, the search began for the Temples of the Principles. But then, events took a decidedly unsavoury turn: Makuta did not want the Company's secrets to be told. He appeared to two of his followers beneath Le-Koro, Vidar and Echelon, to whom he gave a fateful task: to find and silence every member of the Chronicler's Company. They found Tamaru first. The Le-Matoran had just told his secret to Ramanox, and retreated back inside his hut. Vidar posed as a travelling salesman to trick the Matoran into opening the door, then blasted the door off its hinges. As Echelon held off the vigilante Toa outside, Vidar abducted Tamaru and took him to the top of one of the huge trees on which Le-Koro is built. He attempted to interrogate the Matoran, but Tamaru refused to tell him anything. Vidar then removed his mask, and threw Tamaru from the treetop. Tamaru, semi-delirious, found himself suddenly doing what he had never been able to do - he was flying. Merror was speaking to Kongu at the time, and saw the little Matoran falling. Immediately, he leapt from the Le-Koro platform, catching Tamaru in the air. The two fell into Lake Kanae. Merror put his mask on Tamaru's face and swam back to shore, carrying him. But it was too late. Tamaru died while on the shore of Lake Kanae, despite the efforts of Merror, Skyra and others to revive him. Meanwhile, Vidar gave Tamaru's mask to Echelon, who seemed to value it as a souvenir. Merror carried Tamaru's body into Le-Koro, and presented it to Turaga Matau (clearly blaming himself). The Turaga then held a grand funeral for Tamaru, and he was buried so that his body would be safe. After this, word was carried to the other Turaga, who placed their respective Company members under heavy protection - Macku, for example, was sent off with the gone-rogue Kalama's Raiders Ghekula Unit. Shortly following the events of Tamaru's death, messengers were dispacted to each of the Koros. Argentum, a Toa of Magnetism with questionable ties to Vidar and Echelon (he had not actually had any contact with them or Makuta) had arrived seperately with Ramanox, both seeking audiance with Turaga Nokama. Argentum pressed the issue of Macku's location, causing Nokama to become suspicious when he said several key words he should not have known without talking to Macku first. In a spectacular display, due to arriving Ta-Koroan Team Kolhii Captain Joske Nimil being swarmed by drunken off duty Marines colliding with the Le-Matoran messenger, the very message the Le-Matoran was bringing slid to her feet. Reading the message, Nokama instantly made the connection that something was not right and ordered the seizure of Argentum. Kalama, who'd just recently gotten home from an excursion and patiently waiting for his 'mother' to finish with her audience, rallied the drunken Marines as well as Toa of Water Tanuka who was with him at the time engaging in a fight that caused a lot of damage to the main square. Argentum struck back using his powers of Magnetism to defend himself in a reckless display of power. Kalama, having manage to quickly hurl himself at the Toa and stick to Argentum's back, threatened to kill the Toa if he didn't stand down and come quietly as more Marines, attracted to the commotion, stood ready to assult the Toa if he didn't cooperate. Refusing to come quietly, Argentum taunted the Matoran who struck decisively. Argentum attempted to deflect the blow but simply made things worse for himself causing Kalama to nearly mortally wound him as the Matoran struggled to keep his perch on the Toa. With Kalama having brought him down, he was bound and held for Nokama to question. Ramanox, during this time, had sought out Macku and guarded her while Kalama dealt with the crazed Toa now spouting about how he was going to kill Macku because Makuta demanded it. Shortly after the fight, Nokama activated Kalama's Ghekula unit under Trident Directive Protocol, code for a Turaga-sanctioned Black Op among the Ghekula. Their mission was to take Macku inland and safeguard her until the danger was past. Argentum broke free causing Kalama and Tanuka to reengage him to buy time for Kalama's Raiders to take Macku and hide. Due to not having the Commander among them when they left, they were considered rogue. Soon after, Argentum returned, apparently redeemed, while the Raiders were found guilty of several charges. Vidar and Echelon's next target was Hafu. They journeyed to Po-Wahi, with the intention of making a rendezvous with Ronkshou, an Infected Toa. The three Toa met together, now joined by two more (including Argentum's brother, Aurum) and executed a plan to capture Hafu. Echelon killed one of Hafu's guards, and used him to attack the Matoran. A traitorous guard also helped, and the plan succeeded: Hafu was captured and thrown into a tunnel with Kofo-Jaga after a perilous race across the desert. Many weeks after this, Heuani hunted down and killed the remaining members. To catch Kapura, the last remaining member, he set a trap in the forests of Le-Wahi. Heuani forced Kapura into telling his clue: "Only those without wickedness can control it." The Toa of Shadow then snapped Kapura's neck, and a Rahkshi of Insect Control caused bugs to eat Kapura's corpse, leaving only bones and a mask. Members *Takua, Av-Matoran (believed to be a Ta-Matoran) Chronicler of Mata Nui and Leader of the Chronicler's Company. *Hafu, Po-Matoran Carver. (Deceased) *Taipu, Onu-Matoran Miner. (Deceased) *Tamaru, Le-Matoran Navigator. (Deceased) *Kapura, Ta-Matoran Guardsmen. (Deceased) *Macku, Ga-Matoran Attendant. (Deceased) *Kopeke, Ko-Matoran Attendant. (Deceased) Relationships Allies *Military Forces of Mata Nui **Ta-Koro Guard **Ga-Koro Marine Corps **Le-Koro Gukko Force **Ko-Koro Sanctum **Onu-Koro Ussalry **Po-Koro Footmen *Stannis' Companions Enemies *Makuta *Heuani *Servants of Makuta Trivia *The Chronicler's Company was arguably the first major canon group to be destroyed in the BZPRPG, being followed by the Turaga and the Toa Mata. See also *Arc 1 Staff Plot *Arc 1 Timeline Reference posts Category:Groups Category:Canon Category:Staff Plot Category:Staff characters Category:Characters